The game of golf is rapidly growing in popularity, both in the United States and elsewhere around the world. As a result of the rapid growth and the number of individuals playing the game of golf, there is a corresponding increase in the number of relatively inexperienced players. These players are constantly struggling with their games. Indeed, beginners may find that the game is frustrating and not enjoyable.
At the same time, more experienced players are becoming more and more interested in improving their games. Often, very experienced players can find themselves adopting very bad habits with their swings. Whenever these bad habits develop, then the consistency and accuracy of the swing is diminished. Many good players find it virtually impossible to correct these bad habits in their swings. Many techniques have been employed in the past so as to facilitate the correction of such bad habits. However, heretofore, these techniques have been largely unsuccessful in permanently correcting the bad swing habits of the golfer.
In any good golf swing, it is important that the wrist of the golfer be properly cocked with the back swing of the golfer. If the wrists are not properly cocked, then the alignment and accuracy of the swing becomes diminished. It is important that the golfer consistently "cock" their wrists in the proper position prior to the down swing.
In golf, the follow-through of the swing is also an important consideration. If the follow through in the swing is not proper, then the consistency of the swing becomes diminished. It is important that the follow through be very smooth and consistent with the line of the swing. If the follow-through is out-of-line, then it is very likely that the back swing is out of line also.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a golf swing training device that serves to improve the swing of the golfer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf swing training device that teaches the effective cocking of the wrist prior to the shot.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf swing training device that teaches a consistent transition from the back swing to the down swing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf swing training device that helps the golfer to develop a proper and consistent swing.
It is still object of the present invention to provide a golf swing training device that is easy to use, relatively inexpensive, and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.